


What if Derek came back?

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Comes Back, Derek is as chill as a cucumber, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Full Shift, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Derek, Theo is a Little Shit, Wolf Derek, Zen Derek, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek came back to the Hellmouth, and he actually looks better now: he smiles, he teases, he even laughs. And Stiles looks at him, and he wants to hate him because he still has nightmares. But then Derek smiles at him, and everything seems a little brighter.</p><p>(I haven't watch the 5th season, everything I know about it comes from <a href="http://prettiestcaptain.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-recap">prettiestcaptain's teen wolf recaps</a>! Also, this is unbeta'ed! And a gift for <a href="http://aredblush.tumblr.com/">the wonderful Nas!</a>)</p><p>OBVIOUSLY inspired by <a href="http://stereka.tumblr.com/post/127681913743">Allie's headcanon</a> I can't believe I forgot to put it there !!</p><p>  <a href="http://pfudorqueen.tumblr.com">Come say hi on tumblr!</a></p><p>Disclaimer : These characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis ; I do not own any TW character or material</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Derek came back?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts).



When Derek comes back, everyone notice something has changed within him. First of all, he isn’t glaring as often as before, if not to say not at all. He’s walking with a straighter back, head high but without defiance in his eyes. He looks comfortable in his own skin. He’s finally at peace.

Stiles loves and hates him for that. He’s happy for the wolf that the time spent away from the Hellmouth helped him, because Derek deserves to be happy, for once in his life. But he also hates it, because he’s jealous. Oh, how jealous is Stiles of those smiles, those twinkling eyes, of the way the beta just seems absolutely carefree.

Because Stiles still feels like screaming, like hitting things, and people, and punching at his wall until his knuckles are bleeding is not something he can easily hide.

 

Stiles still wakes up to the screams of Lydia, and the blood of Allison on his hands, and Donovan’s. He stays awake shaking because Theo _is the fucking devil_ and Scott _doesn’t believe him_. He can’t say anything. He can’t prove anything. He just knows, he fucking knows, and he doesn’t want to have to wait to say “I told you so”. He’s tired of it. He lost his mind and it’s still missing, and there’s nothing he can do about it.  


So, yeah, Stiles is jealous of Derek.

But then Derek smiles at him, and the world seems a little brighter, if only for a second, and it’s okay.

 

So the human starts to spend more and more time at Derek’s. The wolf finally moved out of the loft with the hole in the wall and the blood on the floor that never really left, despite every traces having been scrubbed away. Well, he moved into another loft. First of all, he says he’s just dropping to see how Derek is doing, if he needs any help with the furniture (and Derek raises an eyebrow as if to say “Really? You want to move heavy things?”). Then, on ‘official’ pack business, which usually ends up with Stiles on the couch watching Netflix while Derek sits on the armchair.

He comes to drop the bestiary, that he finally finished translating with Lydia, and to ask Derek about it, if he has any new informations gathered from his travels to add to it, or from Braeden. His heart goes a little off at that, but Derek pretends he didn’t hear anything, but he can smell the sadness, and the emptiness on Stiles, and he hates it, because Stiles should always smell like coffee and burnt sugar, like happiness and summer.

The next time, Derek apologizes for not returning his calls, not answering to the texts, and Stiles just shrugs, like he doesn’t care, but Derek _knows_ he does. So Derek grabs this annoying human and forces him to look at him.

“I’m truly sorry Stiles. I wasn’t in a good place, I needed time. I’m not sorry I left, but I’m sorry I left _you_.”

And Stiles feels his eyes swelling in his chest, and he just laughs it off, like he usually does, but then Derek’s arms are around him, and everything seems a little better.

 

When Stiles is with Derek, things are good. He doesn’t think about anything else, just the warmth and the laughs, and the teasing. He still doesn’t really smile himself, still doesn’t talk as much, but the dark circles under his eyes seem a little better now.

 

So of course, Theo has to come in and ruin everything.

 

Stiles is upstairs one afternoon, taking a shower because it’s raining outside and he got soaked. Derek just gave him an up and down before directing him to the bathroom and giving him a change of clothes.

He’s just turning the water off when he hears the heavy door of the loft opening. Stiles frowns, wondering if Derek was expecting anyone.

He freezes when he hears Theo’s voice.

 

“So! Here’s the infamous Derek. I was wondering when I’d get a chance to meet you !”

 

Derek, reading the bestiary Stiles put up together, barely looks up from the book.

 

“How’s the single life treating you? Sorry there isn’t some new psychopaths around to set you up with!”

 

Stiles realizes that his hands are forming fists when it starts to hurt. He’s barely breathing, trying to be as discreet as possible.

In the living room, Derek doesn’t even flinch, frown, or move at all, except for his eyes, travelling the page in front of him.

 

“I mean, anyway, it’d be difficult to top Katie and Jenny! You surely know how to pick them, I gotta admit. Arsonist, hunter, murderer… How many human kids were killed again? Two? Three?”

 

Stiles is vibrating with rage. He wants to run downstairs, and punch Theo in his fucking face. Make him bleed, for once.

Derek just keeps reading.

 

“And Jennifer! Let’s not forget about dear old Jenny. Dark mages are so much fun don’t you think? Must have been c-r-a-z-y in bed! Bet you like it.”

 

There’s only the sound of pages being turned in the living room now. Theo got quiet, and Derek just… doesn’t seem to care. And Stiles admires that, fuck he really does, because he’s _that_ close to losing it, and Derek is just… cool as a cucumber.

 

“Is that the bestiary? Dude, how pathetic is it? Stilinski truly doesn’t have anything better do you. I mean, it’s not as if he’s useful anyway. Poor little human, so weak he got possessed by a freaking demon. He can’t even sleep at night, waking up from nightmares, booh-the fuck-ooh.”

 

Theo snorts at that.

 

“I really can’t wait for him to lose it again. Void Stiles is so much fun, don’t you think?”

 

The atmosphere in the room suddenly shifts, and Derek stills.

He raises his head slowly, closing the bestiary with a loud “smack”, setting the book down on the coffee table.

He doesn’t say a word, just looks at Theo, raising his eyebrows, daring him to speak again.

Theo smirks.

 

“He’s not even good enough for...”

 

But there’s no finishing sentences. In a heartbeat, there’s a huge black wolf closing his fangs around Theo’s throat, and biting. Hard enough to bleed, but not to kill.

 

“What the fuck!!”

 

The low growling echoes in the loft, and Stiles finally decides that it’s perhaps time to get involved.

The towel still wrapped around his hips, the human runs down the stairs.

 

“Derek, stop! It’s not worth it!”

 

Another growl.

 

“Derek, come on… Stop it dude!”

 

But Derek isn’t letting Theo go. He holds onto his throat, teeth digging deeper into the skin.

 

“Please Derek…”

 

And that’s what does it. Derek lets go of Theo, who then raises a hand to his throat, looking at the blood on his fingers, before fleeing the loft. Derek changes back into his human form, casually putting his clothes back on while Stiles stands there, half naked, probably half hard too.

 

“That wasn’t worth it Derek.” is what Stiles says. _I’m not worth it_ , is what it sounds like.

 

Derek is suddenly here, up in his personal bubble, his hands gently cradling the human’s face.

 

“You’re worth _everything_.” There’s so much fire, so much passion behind those words and in Derek’s eyes that Stiles actually believed it for a minute. Actually believes it may be true.

 

“It _is_ true.” Derek answers, as if reading his thoughts. Or perhaps Stiles just forgot to talk inside his head. And why is Derek so close ? Is he going to-

The kiss comes as a surprise, and an expectation all at once. It’s one of those kisses you feel like you’ve waited for all your life. Life changing, and feeling like home all at once. It’s soft and hard, tender and rough. Delicate and passionate.

Stiles feels like his chest is going to explode, so he gives as good as he gets, fighting against Derek’s lips, trying to convey the depth of his feelings for the wolf. How much he missed him. How much he longed for him. How much he’s glad he’s here. How much he loves him.

 

They’re both breathless when they part, and Derek’s smile is blinding. Stiles can’t help smiling back.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

When Stiles is with Derek, things are good. He doesn’t think about anything else, just the warmth and the laughs, and the teasing. He starts really smiling again, he talks more. And if there’s dark circles under his eyes, it’s because Derek kept him up all night.

  


 

 


End file.
